totaldramatweentourfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling
Ling Waka Yamamoto, the Karate Kid is a contestant on Total Drama Tween Tour and a member of the Buzzing Bees. Profile Ling is a serious and strong willed girl who thinks honor and kindness are things that don't get enough appreciation. She has been training in karate ever since she was a preschooler, her dad is her sensai and has trained her hard (but not too hard) and today Ling is a black belt in Karate, quite remarkable for somebody at such a young age. On the downside it has made her very serious and not somebody who really 'goes to parties' so to speak. One thing that irriatates Ling is the amount of peoeple who cannot tell China apart from Japan. It just irks Ling a little. Ling is quick to defend people from bullies and is very good at delivering flying kicks. She loves watching the movie 'The Karate Kid' and her favorite quote is 'One on one, no problem ...six on one, too much to ask of anybody'. Coverage Ling was the eighteenth contestant introduced in Egyptian Expedition and make her debut by performing a flying kick against Lars who was hassling Pablo. After checking that Pablo was alright she began to meditate and cooly warned Lars to not bother her. When Suki arrived Craig cheered that there were two Japenese cuties, Ling corrected him but he ended up annoying her so she punched him in the chest. In the Jumbo Jet Ling uses the confesional while meditating and says she can handle the non-luxerious sleeping quarters. While the tweens are introduced to Thrid Class Ling gets annoyed by Lars insulting her culture; in the confessional she admits he'll probably be like a cockroach and won't go away no matter how much anyone steps on him. Ling has a small solo in the song, 'Up in the Air' and also sings in the chorus. When the tweens landed in Egypt Ling was put on the Buzzing Bees. During the trek across the desert Ling got annoyeed by Cuthbert and his constant whining. When the team come across a slide in the Total Drama Tomb she is among those to vote that Cuthbert goes down first. Ling has another brief solo in the song 'Unwrap the Mummies'. Ling's team loses but before the voting ceremony they take part in a follow up solo immunity challenge. However, Ling does not paricipate and simply meditates as she 'does not require immunity'. In the confessional she says that meditation helps 'calm the storm of her mind', she then panics when a spider appears. Ling is disgusted when Cuthbert shoves Molly over. After the challenge when the team discusses who to vote off Ling becomes enraged after Cuthbert suggests Molly and makes a hate speech about her due to her being deaf. Ling admits her mother is deaf. Ling votes for Cuthbert at the Drop of Shame ceremony. Ling has her name called second. When Cuthbert is voted off she kicks him out the door of the plane to stop his whining. Trivia *Ling's theme song is Waka's Theme, ironic since it is from the game Okami which takes place in Japan. *Ling is one of two Asian contestants, the other being Suki, and the only chinese contestant. *Ling is a black belt in karate. *Ling refers to her parents as 'Father' and 'Mummy'. *Ling's mother is deaf. *Ling, though she wouldn't admit it, is a big fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Ling has a garden of Bonsai Trees back at her home. *Ling is partly based on Tigress from Kung Fu Panda. *Ling's middle name, Waka, is derived from a character in the video game Okami. *Ling's favorite food is sushi. Gallery Buzzing Bees.png|Ling and her teammates. Notice that she is balancing on Pablo's head? (Drawn by agreenparrot). Pablo and Ling Date.png|Ling on a date with Pablo in Paris. (Drawn by Bacon Baka) Ling Balancing.png|Ling balancing. (Drawn by Bacon Baka) Pablo and Ling.png|Ling and Pablo meditating in Venice. (Drawn by BaconBaka). Category:Buzzing Bees Category:Females Category:Contestants